Kidnapped
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: Kim's ex-boyfriend has kept her away from Jack for 3 months, and she's had it. Kim's planning to escape so she can reunite with her love. The night they get back together, things in their relationship move forward. [Rated T for some possible 'bad language' in future chapters.] [On hiatus]
1. Prologue

**...**

_**Torigagged chapter 1 . 12/30/14**_

_Does Kim get tied up in the beginning?_

**Well..kind of.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 1 . 12/30/14**_

_Love! Love! Love! I love this plot! Can't wait for the next chapter!_

**Tank you sis :)**

**_autumn1999 chapter 1 . 12/30/14_**

_I like this story so far! I like the plot too, its very different especially since Kim's ex is the one who kidnapped her. Hopefully she can escape this time with no problems. And hopefully Jack hasn't move on from Kim and is still looking for her. Great chapter! I cant wait to see what you have planned for this story! Keep up the good work! Please Update Soon!C:_

**Are you reading my mind or something..?**

**_UnbreakableWarrior chapter 1 . 12/30/14_**

_very good job with the start but update soon the next chapter please_

**That was a preview, and that's part of this chapter, so it's gonna be added in again, so it'll be read again.. ;~;**

_**Evan Roberts chapter 1 . 12/31/14**_

_Knowing Jack, he will never stop searching for her, but yes it is a possibility that during his attempts at finding her, he will isolate himself from others, go in a deep depression, stop interacting with people, and lock himself in his room to cry because Kim is the only girl that he loves and would never replace her with someone else, and when her ex is locked in jail and Kick is back together, there will be a romantic love scene when they lose their virginities to each other._

**Okay, when I read that at first I smiled really big! Because I was just reading it to myself, and then "and when her ex is locked in jail and Kick is back together, there will be a romantic love scene when they lose their virginities to each other." and I just smiled. I know what'll happen but I can never say anything. That stuff is classified and the only person who ever reads it is me. And I usually never tell readers what's going to happen. If this was a book then maybe it would say on the back, but sadly, it's not.**

**Okay now..remember that preview? Well it start's off with what was in the preview, so if you already remember that part, you can skip it, and if you don't remember it, then you can read it again.**

**:D (in relief of finally writing this story)**

**(Btw this chapter has some 'bad language' in it..I'm not too comfortable with typing it, but it's censored.)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

My name's Kim Crawford. I'm 17, out of school, and I _do _have a boyfriend. His name's Jack Brewer, and he's the same age as me. And he's _hot! _My mom moved into a different house and lent this house to us so we could live on our own. Everything was fine, until we got separated. 3 months ago, my ex-boyfriend shot me with a tranquilizer dart and he kidnapped me. How it happened was that Jack left the room, and my ex managed to shoot the dart through the open window and it hit me in the arm. He came in and got me, and I don't even know what happened next. Jack's been by himself since then, and he's probably been looking for me. And hopefully he didn't start dating another girl, thinking that I probably didn't like him. I _really _do, and he really likes me. I want to get back to him, but the plan I have never works because I'm never alone. My plan was to wait for him to leave, then just break out. Everytime I tried, he shot me again. And I wonder how he even gets those damn darts. His mom believes I'm his girlfriend. The only good thing about this is that he never hurts me, like he never tries to rape me, or anything. He only attempts to kiss me or make me..expose myself. You think I'm gonna do that? No. If he does that, he's either a pervert or is already trying to attempt rape, or both. The only time I'll let someone be _less _harmful in a sexual way is when I'm back with Jack. I still have my virginity, but he can take it if he wants, and I'd let him anyway.

Today's when it's been a _full _3 months since I've been gone, and I'm not gonna wait any longer. I'm trying my plan again, and it's _gonna _work!

My ex still lives with his mom. In the morning, he tells her what he wants and she makes it. Since he's leaving to eat in a while, I have time to go. And I better hurry, because I think he has a plan to attempt rape already. You see, my top is the kind that's buttoned in the front. One of the buttons was just below my chest, and that's the one he undid, so he could see half of my chest. Finally, his mom called him. He told me not to try to escape, but too bad, it's happening. My wrists were tied, but not my legs. And it hurts. After taking gymnastics for at least 7 years, I should be flexible enough to untie myself. It worked, so I guess I still got it. And was he expecting me to try to leave, because his window was open. He needs to think, but at least he didn't this time. Before I could even leave, he came back.

"Crap."

"Where are you heading?"

I didn't even have anything to say. If he's gonna be an a****** to me, then I'll be the same to him. Which means I'll hurt him until he passes out, at least. Luckily I can fight better than him..because _I _learned how to. He just spent time on me.

"If you're gonna be a _bitch _to me then I'll be a _bitch _to you. Because I don't like the way you treat me." I knew where he kept his darts, so I backed towards them and grabbed one without looking.

"Oh, don't even.."

"Too bad. Like I said, if you be a _bitch _to me then I'll be one to you." I didn't want to throw it, so I just went over to him and stuck it in his arm. He was out in a second. I wanted to leave right away, but I decided it was best to call the cops on him. He deserves it, right?

Soon enough, the cops arrived and I explained what happened. This was good, because he was going to serve in jail for 5 years. He needs to learn his lesson.

My wrists had scars on them, but it was fine.

And finally..I got to go home and surprise my boyfriend.


	2. For The First Time In Forever (3 Months)

**...**

**_Dreamcatcher19__ chapter 1 . 1/2/15_**

_Poor Kim! I hope she can escape before it's too late! Love the suspense!_

**:D**

**_Dreamcatcher19 chapter 2 . 1/2/15_**

_I love how Kim was able to get herself untied and then stick her creepy ex with the dart! That's girl-power for ya! Can't wait to see what happens next!_

**;)**

**_autumn1999 chapter 2 . 1/2/15_**

_Yay! Kim escaped! Hopefully Jack is still there for her, and hopefully he hasn't moved on with another girl. I hope v he's at the house so that Kim can surprise him! Great chapter by the way! I love this story so far! I can't wait to see what happens next chapter! You're a great writer too, keep up with the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! __C:_

**:) You'll see what happens**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 2 . 1/2/15_**

_love! this is amazing! Kim escaped! yay! Now they can be together! You should have her ex escape prison and attack Jack. This is only my opinion. you don't have to do it if you don't want to. And your welcome, too sista! Yay! I have like a ton of sisters now. I don't have real sisters, so yeah! I can't wait until the next chapter!_

**C: (honestly, I think having sisters is better than brothers.)**

_Guest chapter 2 . 1/2/15_

_Jack would never try to move on from Kim, he would be so releaved that she is back and that by searching for her the whole time has tired him out, but the reunion should be romantic and sweet I expect, I'm not trying to tell how the story should be written, I just think that's what's going to happen next._

**You _are_ expecting that. **

_Evan Roberts chapter 2 . 1/2/15_

_I'm a little offended that you used my name, I wasn't trying to tell you how to write it, I just expressed what I thought would happen next. I jhope that you can cooperate and answer autumn1999's hopes that Jack never moved on from Kim and that he will be very happy to have her back again, also the guest before me hopes the same thing. Maddyliza1234's idea about Jack fighting and defeating Kim's ex also sounds like a very interesting idea, maybe you acan use it to make the story more interesting, again your using my name kind of hurt my feelings, I was trying to tell you how to write the story, I just made some suggestive requests and observations and guesses on what was going to happen next in the story._

**Yeah..sorry about that. I realized it sounds bad because Kim's ex is a bad person, and Kim actually never says his name so I edited it out and updated the chapter. And I don't know if he'll actually come back at a time, so I just took it out so you don't need to see it, and I actually feel really bad. I'm never like 'mean' ever because I don't like being like that. Like a few days ago someone on YouTube called me a _really _mean word for mistaking a YouTuber for a poser, because those go around a lot, and when I saw it I just felt upset. So again, sorry.**

**And I know what's gonna happen since I was writing it after this and you're getting what you're expecting..just a little hint.**

**Warning: This chapter will be nice. (:P) _Very _nice. :D**

**Also..if you've read the 'facts about me' in my profile then you'll know that I'm not really comfortable with writing stuff too 'sexual' so this chapter will skip at a part..**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I got home at about 8:30 at night, at least. I got in and was wondering where Jack would be. I went upstairs, and the steps were carpet so hopefully Jack wouldn't hear me. When I got up to our room, he was laying on his side, facing away from me. I walked to the side he wasn't facing.

"Hey."

He definitely knew it was me. He looked at me, and I smiled. "Kim!" He got up and came and hugged me. "You're here?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"I made him pass out and he got arrested, so he's serving 5 years in prison."

"That means we have all this time to ourselves."

"Time?"

"You know.." He winked, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. My arms have been around his neck since we hugged, and he slid his hand up my back and grabbed a lock of my hair. He stopped, and picked me up and took me downstairs. We lit the fireplace, a few candles, and it started getting more romantic.

I took his shirt off and he took off mine. We layed down in front of the fire and he was on top of me. My hands were beside my head and he held them so our fingers intertwined.

"I love you. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I don't want this to happen again."

"At least he'll be gone for 5 years."

"Yeah..so it's perfect." He let go of my hands and started to play with my hair a bit. I rested my hands on his shoulder blades. "He didn't hurt you, right?"

"Well, my wrists were tied and there's scars on them..otherwise he didn't do anything. I think he wanted to rape me, though."

"Rape you?!"

"Yeah..he undid my top, he's tried kissing me, and he wanted to see me..you know, naked."

"Okay, the only person who can do that is me."

"Mmhm."

"I just feel glad that you're home. With me. And where we can just spend time alone."

"Me too."

He leaned in and kissed me. It made me smile and giggle a bit. I know it's only been 5 minutes since we've last kissed, but it's our first time being together since the last 3 months. He started kissing down my neck slowly and it felt nice. I closed my eyes, grasped my fingers, and moaned. It felt so sweet, and my back started to arch. When he stopped, he looked back at me.

"Do you feel ready?"

"You mean..to have sex?"

"Well..that's kind of where this is going, isn't it?"

"I guess.."

"So do you feel ready?"

"I think..I mean it's our first time."

"I know..but I feel ready."

"If you're ready then I'm ready too."

"Good..I'll try not to hurt you." He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Okay..go ahead."

The last few hours were spent, losing our virginities to each other. It was nice, for the first time, but also a bit painful, cause when girls have it for the first time it tends to be painful. So I guess it was..pice? It was still more nice.

* * *

**So..was it still good?**

**Again Evan, I'm sorry I used your name in the last chapter.**

**Also, I thought the word 'pice' wasn't an actual word, so I looked it up, and it means "a former monetary unit of India and Pakistan, equal to one quarter of an anna"**

**My name's in that. Well, it's not my real name, but it's my nickname..oh well, in this, pice means "both nice and painful" **

**Okay? Okay.**

**(TFIOS reference ftw)**


	3. You're What?

**...**

**_UnbreakableWarrior chapter 2 . 1/11/15_**

_very good job with this chatper is so good_

**Tank you.**

**Okay, so remember what happened at the end of the last chapter? So you know that sometimes you get lucky when you have unprotected sex and sometimes you're not very lucky..I mean when people try for a baby but sometimes they don't get it. That's what I'm talking about with this chapter. Something might happen, but then something will happen in the next chapter that has to do with what's gonna happen in this chapter.**

**So what I am also saying is that this story is supposed to be a normal love story where most of the time it's all about sex and love, not like my other story where a lot of babies come in. So basically you know what will happen in this chapter.**

**So I'm sure I don't have anything else to say, so the chapter's just going to start.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

At least 4 weeks later, I was feeling terrible and sick. I got headaches, and my moods were changing back and forth, and in the middle of the night I had to get up a few times. I got tired of it. I don't know what's going on, maybe I just caught a cold. I got tired of feeling this way, so I went to the doctor to get a check up. Jack didn't want to go anywhere and end up leaving me alone, even though I can defend myself, so he stayed home, and he's my boyfriend and he wants to protect me.

I got home after I was done, and I was a bit both happy and disappointed. I didn't really want this to happen, but if I make it die, then I'll feel guilty of myself. I need to tell Jack and see what he thinks. We're only 17, and our parents wouldn't approve of this at our age. And when I got home..

"Hey, um, Jack, can we talk?"

"You're not breaking up with me, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good.."

"Anyways..you remember, we lost our virginities to each other."

"That was _definitely _one of the best moments of my relationship with you." It made me blush, for some reason.

"Okay then..anyways, when I went to the doctor, I was told that I'm not sick, I'm actually really well, but.."

"What?"

"Um.." I started to get another one of those headaches. Great.

"Kim, you can tell me. It's fine, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and whatever you have to tell me is-" Before he could even finish, I got up and just threw up on the floor while clutching my stomach. "Ooh.." I was taking deep breaths, and I was shaking a bit. "Okay..Kim, go upstairs and rest, and I'll be a good boyfriend and clean up your puke while I try my best to not breathe."

I was still clutching my stomach while I slowly went upstairs to bed. I just felt terrible. And I don't know why I felt so shaky, maybe it was just from being nervous and then I just needed to puke. I went upstairs and got my rest, and hopefully I'd feel better and not be too nervous to tell Jack.

* * *

I woke up about an hour and a half later, and I went downstairs. Jack was gone. He left a note saying "Kim, I was bored and just went out. Feel better - Jack". What am I supposed to do for the remainder of time? All I know is that I need water. I went into the kitchen and drank a lot of water. By a lot I mean 2 cups. I just needed the puke taste out of my mouth, and that taste is terrible. Who wants that in their mouth?

I went back out and just layed down for a bit. I heard Jack outside, so I stood up. He came in, and he was shirtless. I like that.

"Jack, if I'm going to tell you what I need to tell you then please, put your shirt back on so I don't get distracted and possibly throw up again."

"Okay then.." He put his shirt back on then came next to me. "So what do you need to tell me?" He held my hands, and I think he did to comfort me and help me feel better.

"So..I'm not sick, I'm well, but the news is.."

"Yeah?" He seemed a bit worried than what I was kind of expecting, but he actually might feel unhappy about this, just maybe.

"Um.."

"Kim, it's okay to tell me. Don't be scared."

"Jack, I'm pregnant!"

"P-Pregnant?" All I could do is nod. "How is this possible?!"

"We had unprotected sex!"

"I know, but-"

"Jack, all I want to know right now is if you're mad. So are you?"

"Well..kinda."

"Kinda?! I tell you I'm pregnant, with your baby, and you say you're kinda mad?!" He didn't say anything, but he picked me up by my waist and carried me around a bit. "Jack, put me down!"

"Not until you calm down."

"Jack, if you don't set me down in the next 5 seconds, I'll drop a lot of swear bombs and I know you don't want that!"

"That's not that bad, Kim.."

"Jack!" He set me down quickly and I just fixed my hair. "Were you joking with me?"

"Well, um..yes.."

I sighed. "I hate you."

"Babe.." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay, okay.."

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed short..it's been exactly a month since I last updated the story. I had a special chapter to write for my other story, and I wanted to get that up by the date I wanted it to be, which was yesterday, so it's actually good that I got that finished yesterday, and this finished in about 20 minutes time. Wow..**

**So, like I said, this isn't a 'baby' story, it's just supposed to be a normal story you'd see where it kind of has a lot of 'love making' involved in it. This was supposed to happen, but trust me, by the next chapter the baby could be gone.**

**_Could.._**


	4. Sorry, My Sweet Baby

**Hi**

_Guest chapter 3 . 2/11/15_

_Rather a secret abortion might be a good idea until they actually get married, they really need to be more careful next time and Kim can have a child with Jack when they are married, right now an abortion is the best option because they're not ready to be parents yet._

**That's actually what'll most likely happen, if I get to that part of the story.**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 3 . 2/12/15_**

_Love this! And abortion might be the best way to go, or maybe she doesn't do that to the baby and she has it but gives it up for adoption. There's a lot of contervesy out there about abortion because it is killing a child, but this is fanfiction, not reality. I cannot wait until the next chapter!_

**:)**

**_Camela1998 chapter 3 . 2/12/15_**

_Well i loved it _  
_Great job_  
_Hope u update soon! !_

**:) I guess soon meant 1 month later, to me..**

**Sorry it's a month late. I just didn't have any ideas for my other story because I had to write it before this one so it just took me a while. But now it's here :)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was only a month pregnant, and as I'm only 17, it didn't turn out the way I was hoping it would. Today, Jack went to the dojo for a while, and during that time he was gone, I already felt like I was going to have the baby. I took myself to the hospital, and things got worse after I got there. As soon as everything was done, I needed to stay there for a while and rest. I called Jack, and he seemed to be in the middle of something from what he said, but he excused himself and came here. I kinda smiled when I saw him, but I stayed with a bit of a frown.

"You okay?" I couldn't even speak. He wasn't actually mad that I was pregnant, but this he wouldn't be happy about. Not mad, but the other opposite of happy. "Kim, it's okay, you can tell me." He held my hand to comfort me.

I sighed, and just waited a while until I felt comfortable. "I lost the baby."

He raised his eyebrows. "How'd you lose the baby?!"

"I was just at home then I started to feel a bit of pain and I brought myself here and I was told that the baby just didn't make it."

Jack _was _upset. "I was hoping I'd have a little baby girl."

"The baby just wasn't our lucky one. And I kinda think we were going to be too young to be parents."

"That makes sense. And both our parents would be mad."

"Especially yours for getting me pregnant."

"Heh.."

"Should we still tell them that this happened?"

"We really should. Because sometime your mom might mistake your 2nd time having sex for your first time."

* * *

I felt fine a few days later. I was sad I lost the baby, but it felt kinda nice to not have it in the way, because I've only been back with Jack for a month, and I want to be happy with him. And I think it was just too early to have tried for a baby already, and we never talked about it. We just did it.

"Kimmy?"

"Hm?"

Jack got up and came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Can I take you on a date?"

"Tonight?"

"Well, yeah, when else?"

"I guess.."

"You guess?"

"Nevermind. Just yes." He kissed my cheek. "And, um..you're not planning to lure me _into bed, _right?"

"I wasn't. I just want to spend time with you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, babe.."

"Okay then. You'll end up wanting to after kissing me a lot and seeing me in a dress."

"Ooh, is Kim gonna be a sexy girl?"

I blushed. "Maybe."

"Then things will get better after the date." He winked. I blushed again, because I knew he _was _going to try to say or do something that'll turn me on, and then he'll woo me which will then make me agree on getting _into bed_. Damn, Jack's good at this.

* * *

We went on our date at 8:00. We just walked to the park, our arms intertwined, and we were close together.

"You alright babe? Since the baby's gone?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just think it was too early to have tried already, and we never talked about it, and we've only been together for a month. We don't need something new yet."

"Good." He looked to the right. "Come here." He grabbed my hand and took me by a little pond with a bench. We sat on the bench, and just talked. "So.."

I twirled my finger in my hair and bit my lip. He held my hands and looked straight into my eyes. "Before we even started dating, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in school. I always wanted to go out with you, but I was too nervous to ask, and I never knew if you already had a boyfriend or not."

"I was actually the same with you. I was expecting you to have a girlfriend already."

"Why would I? If I had a girlfriend before you, would I stare at you everytime I saw you in the hall?" I blushed and shivered a bit. "You cold?"

"A little." Jack took his coat off and tried to wrap it around me. "No no, it's okay."

"No, Kim, you're my girlfriend and we're on a date." I let him wrap his coat around me.

"But you'll get cold now.."

"I won't if a smoking hot babe is next to me."

"Stop.."

"You know I won't." He stood up, then stood me up, and picked me up, legs first. "Come on gorgeous." He carried me home. And he wasn't even tired or anything. He was just complimenting me of my legs and stuff.

* * *

When we got home, he set me down at our doorstep. Before we went inside, we just stood there.

"Thanks for taking me out. It's really sweet of you."

"You're my love. I'll do anything to spend time with you."

"Anything?" I had a smirk look on my face. I had given Jack his coat, but I myself was still wearing a little cardigan. I needed Jack's coat, because a cardigan doesn't really help, okay? I got the key and unlocked the door to let us in, and the lights were off, of course, and we kept them off. I took my cardigan off, and unzipped my dress a bit. "Before we do anything else romantic, I want a bit of a massage."

"Of course I'd give you one. You have a gorgeous body."

"It's gonna be my upper body, you know."

"I was guessing that. And your upper body is one of the good things about you."

"You don't like me for my body, right?"

"No, I love _every__thing _about you. You're so pretty, and you're so nice." I bit my lip. "Well you're nice, but not to people you hate."

"That's better. And I think you're sweeter to _me_." While he focused on _other_ things, I took his shirt off.

"I'm guessing you want that massage now?"

"Mmhm."

He picked me up again, legs first, and took me to our room and set me down, and closed the door behind us. "Wait, no candles? I need candles if I'm gonna give you a massage."

"Really?"

"Well..maybe not. I'm just saying, because candles would make it more romantic."

"I guess it would." I looked around the room and found a little light up candle that my mom left. "Would a fake light-up candle work?"

"I guess.."

"Good." I grabbed it and put it on my nightstand, and turned it on.

"So..what part of your gorgeous body do you want me to massage?"

"Just my shoulders."

"This'll get romantic so fast."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He got behind me and unzipped my dress a bit more. "You're not wearing a bra?"

"Why do I need to? This dress is helping me." I blushed just saying that.

"Sounds good to me. You should wear that dress more often." I was starting to giggle. He got my dress off a bit so he could see my shoulders, part of my back, and part of my chest. He gently massaged my shoulders, then after a few minutes he put his hands on my waist and kissed my shoulder, then my neck.

"Jack.." I tried to arch my back a bit, but I barely could since Jack was so close to me. He started to kiss just below my cheek, and it made me close my eyes and giggle. While he was doing that, he slowly finished getting my dress off, then he stopped.

"You've really got a neck worth kissing."

"Really?" He didn't answer. He was trying to sneak a peek at my chest. I covered it with my arms. "Not yet."

"Aw..when?"

"In bed."

"So..is that in a few minutes?"

"Right now."

We sat in bed and what we did was pretty much hugging and kissing at the same time. He slid his hand up my back and grabbed a lock of my hair. "Baby.." He stopped and kissed my nose. I giggled. "You have a cute little nose. It's worth giving a little kiss." He put his hand on my head and pet my hair and stroked my hair a bit. "You're a very pretty girl."

I looked down a bit then looked up, a bit sneakily. "Want to make a baby?"

"Ok-wait what?"

* * *

**Okay, first, I thought that was a good way to end the chapter, and 2, it's been a month since I last posted a chapter of this and I needed to do it.**

**Also, did you see the episode You Don't Know Jack?**

**It was so cute at the end, how Jack was like "There's my wish" and Kim said "Aw Jack, that's so sweet, I was your wish?" but it was Jack's burgers and Kim punches him. I just love it!**

**I also saw the final episode. How? YouTube. But it might be gone because of copyright, but I don't want to give any spoilers.**


End file.
